Das Feuer in Dir
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Don jagt einen Feuerteufel, wobei er auf Charlies Hilfe angewiesen ist.
1. Chapter 1

Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über eine Review würde ich mich freuen. Vielen Dank an meine heimliche Betaleserin. Du bist ein Schatz.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**Das Feuer in Dir **

**1. **

_Amita, Don, Dad, Larry und all die anderen Menschen aus meinem Leben sehe ich vor mir. _

_Ich kann ... Nein, ich will sie nicht alleine lassen. Darum rufe ich laut um Hilfe, doch niemand kommt, um mich zu retten. Warum kommt denn niemand? _

----

Don stand vor einem unlösbaren Problem. Wer war der „Feuerteufel von L.A.", wie die Presse den Brandstifter nannte, der in den vergangenen Wochen 16 Feuer in Wohnhäusern gelegt hatte? Bisher war es nur zu leichten Verletzungen durch Verbrennung und Rauch gekommen, denn das FBI wurde immer kurz vor dem Brand - offenbar durch den Täter - gewarnt und konnte so die Feuerwehr alarmieren. Diese hatte bisher immer rechtzeitig den Brandort erreicht, so dass die Feuer noch leicht zu bekämpfen waren. Doch eine Spur, wer der Brandstifter war oder wo er das nächste Feuer entzünden würde, hatten sie nicht. Wieder und wieder betrachtete Don Fotos vom Ort des Verbrechens und las die dazugehörigen Berichte, doch das alles half nicht.

In der vergangenen Woche hatte Don es kaum geschafft, mehr als ein paar Stunden täglich zu schlafen. Ständig war er in Einsatzbereitschaft, da der Zeitraum zwischen den Feuern abgenommen hatte. Sein Privatleben war wieder auf der Strecke geblieben. Selbst zum Haus seines Bruders, wo auch sein Vater wohnte, war er nur zum Duschen gefahren. Geschlafen hatte er meist auf seinem unbequemen Bürostuhl, damit er vor Ort wäre, wenn eine neue Meldung hereinkäme.

Charlie, sein Bruder, war in letzter Zeit durch seine eigentliche Arbeit als Professor so sehr beschäftigt, dass er ihn bisher nicht um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Nun war aber der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem er ihn nicht länger heraushalten konnte. Deshalb hatte er ihm schon am frühen Morgen eine Nachricht an der CalSci hinterlassen, auf die er keine Antwort erhalten hatte. Um die Mittagszeit herum hatte er es auch bei ihm zu hause sowie auf seinem Mobiltelefon versucht, doch auch dort konnte er nur Nachrichten hinterlassen und ihn bitten, sich umgehend zu melden. Mittlerweile war es schon später Nachmittag und Charlie hatte immer noch nicht reagiert. Dies war sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn, da er in der Regel sehr zuverlässig und immer zur Stelle war, wenn Don seine Hilfe benötigte.

Gerade als er wieder zum Mobiltelefon griff, um seinen Bruder noch einmal anzurufen, betrat Charlie das Büro. Nachdem er ihn begrüßt hatte, fiel Don sofort auf, dass sein Bruder sich im Vergleich zu ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen vor ein paar Tagen verändert hatte, dass etwas an ihm anders war. Das breite Grinsen fehlte, das ebenso zu ihm gehörte wie die schwarzen Locken, die sein Gesicht betonten. Auch seine Bewegungen waren anders, langsam und schleppend. Ansprechen konnte Don ihn darauf nicht, zumindest nicht jetzt, denn ihnen fehlte die Zeit, denn der Fall wartete. Darum legte er ihm nur die Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn so zu dem Tisch zu führen, auf dem er alle fallbezogenen Unterlagen ausgebreitet hatte.

Charlies Blick wanderte auf die Unterlagen, auf die Don verwies, während er begann, seinen Fall zu erläutern. Doch schnell bemerkte er, dass sein Bruder gar nicht bei der Sache war und die Berichte, Bilder sowie Daten nur halbherzig betrachtete. Darum beendete er nach wenigen Sätzen seinen Vortrag, was sein Bruder nicht zu bemerken schien. Erst nachdem noch einige Sekunden verstrichen waren, wendete Charlie seinen Blick ab. Sein Bruder beobachtete ihn dabei besorgt, bevor er das Gespräch begann, dass er eigentlich nicht führen wollte.

„Was ist lost mir Dir, Charlie?"  
„Ich habe keine Zeit für Dich und Deine Arbeit. Mein Gebiet ist die Mathematik und nicht das FBI."  
„Bisher hast Du doch beides gleichzeitig machen können, was ist jetzt anders?"  
„Ich stand kurz vorm Durchbruch bei einem schweren mathematischen Problem, als ich Deine Nachricht bekommen habe."  
„Welches Problem?"  
„P versus NP"  
„Das Kapitel hast Du abgeschlossen. Sag mir, was los ist."  
„Ich muss jetzt daran weiter arbeiten."  
„Charlie ...", war Dons letzter Versuch, seinen Bruder zum Reden zu bringen, doch der verließ das Büro schon wieder.

Probleme konnte er im Moment überhaupt nicht gebrauchen, vor allem keine privaten, denn ihm fehlte die Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern. Sein Job verlangte viel von ihm, wodurch seine Familie häufig zu kurz kam, ebenso wie sein Liebesleben. Außerdem waren die drei Eppes-Männer nicht bekannt für das Führen großer Gespräche. Früher, als seine Mutter noch lebte, hatte es diese Gespräche gegeben, aber seit ihrem Tod war der Familienmittelpunkt, den sie verkörpert hatte, weg.

Wenn Charlie wieder an P versus NP arbeitete, bedeutete das nichts Gutes. Zuletzt hatte er sich dazu Gedanken gemacht, als Don bei einem Einsatz verletzt und ein Kollege getötet wurde, wofür sein Bruder sich die Schuld gab. Seine Berechnungen waren der Grund für den Einsatz gewesen, im Nachhinein aber auch ausschlaggebend für die Ergreifung der Täter. Nachdem der Fall gelöst war, hatte sein Bruder versprochen, dieses eine mathematische Thema ruhen zu lassen, da es unlösbar sei. Wieder fragte er sich, was geschehen war, das seinen Bruder so aufgewühlte, dass er wieder mit der Lösung von P versus NP begonnen hatte.

----

_Werde ich Mum nach fünf langen Jahren endlich wieder sehen? Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit für ein Leben nach dem Tod?  
__Wie viele Menschen sterben jährlich bei einem Feuer?  
__Mathematik und Zahlen sind Logik, beides ist für mich einfach. Kein raten. Fakten. Jetzt helfen sie mir nicht.  
__Ist Don in Sicherheit?  
__Wie wird Dad es verkraften?  
__Und Amita mit ihren schwarzen Locken wird sie mich vermissen? Sie ist wunderbar, sie gehört zu mir und ich zu ihr. Jetzt, da sie nicht da ist, fühle ich es deutlicher denn je. Ich liebe sie! Gesagt habe ich es ihr nicht. Warum nur? _

_Meine Stimme ist verstummt, denn meine Lunge brennt, alles tut weh. Warum nur habe ich niemandem gesagt, was ich vorhabe?_


	2. Chapter 2

Neues Kapitel, neues Glück. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Reviews sind selten gesehen und doch gewünscht. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**2. **

Obwohl er sich um seinen Bruder sorgte, musste Don einen Fall lösen. Also sammelte er die Unterlagen wieder ein und nutzte diese Zeit, um das kurze Gespräch mit seinem Bruder noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen. Dabei traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Wie konnte er nur vergessen, was Charlie so beschäftigte? Wie konnte er, fragte er sich immer wieder, während er seine Arbeit rasch beendete. Danach informierte er Megan, dass er weg musste. Mehr sagte er ihr nicht, es blieb ihm keine Zeit und er wollte auch nicht, dass sie mehr wusste. Dies hatte nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun.

Schnell verließ er das FBI-Gebäude im Zentrum von L.A. und fuhr so schnell es ging zu seinem Elternhaus. Auf dem Weg dorthin dachte er an seine Mutter, sah sie vor sich, wie sie ihn zur Selbstständigkeit erzogen hatte. Sie war immer da, wenn er sie brauchte. Obwohl sie den Großteil ihrer Zeit für die Förderung von Charlie und dessen Hochbegabung verwendete, war sie auch seine Mutter, doch er hatte ihren Todestag vergessen. All das und viele Erinnerungen an seine Mutter gingen ihm während der kurzen Fahrt durch den Kopf.

Beim Elternhaus angekommen, parkte er seinen Wagen in der Auffahrt und ging sofort in die Garage, wo er seinen Bruder sah, wie er gerade wieder mit einem Kopfschütteln mehrere Formelreihen von einer der vielen Tafeln wischte. Aus Höflichkeit klopfte er an, bevor er die in die Garage hinein ging. Sein Bruder drehte sich kaum nach ihm um, schaute ihm nicht in die Augen und sagte nichts. Darum begann Don das Gespräch.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich es vergessen habe, Charlie."

„Sie ist Tod, Don. Was gibt's noch zu reden. Lass mich arbeiten. Die Lösung ist nah. Ich weiß es."

Bevor Don noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, drehte sich sein Bruder wieder um und setzte die Kreide an die Tafel. Was hatte Charlie nach fünf Jahren veranlasst, wieder die alten Wunden aufzureißen. In all den Jahren hatte er diese Anzeichen nicht mehr gehabt. Die Frage, ob Genie und Wahnsinn wirklich so nah beieinander lagen, schwirrte durch seinen Kopf. Darüber wollte er aber nicht weiter nachdenken, stattdessen begann er zu reden und nahm dabei auf das Gesagte seines Bruders keine Rücksicht.

„Ich vermisse sie auch Charlie, mehr als Du denkst. Sie war genauso ein Teil meines wie auch deines Lebens, wir sind beide ihre Kinder. Ich weiß, dass Du sehr damit gekämpft hast und offenbar noch immer kämpfst. Du gehst anders mit Gefühlen um als ich und kannst nicht einfach über diesen Tag hinweggehen, aber ich brauche Deine Hilfe. Nur dieses eine Mal brauche ich sie wirklich. Dieser Fall gibt mir so viele Rätsel auf, dass ich sogar den Tod meiner eigenen Mutter darüber beinahe vergessen hätte. Bitte Charlie." Nachdem er so viel von seinen Gefühlen gezeigt hatte, versuchte Don, sich einigermaßen zu beruhigen, bevor er weiter sprach. „Bitte Charlie, hilf mir."

Während er seine letzten Worte sagte, legte er die Akte des Falls vor seinem Bruder auf den Tisch, denn sein Bruder würde nicht mit ihm sprechen, verließ die Garage, ging zurück zu seinem Wagen und setzte sich hinter das Lenkrad. Noch war er nicht in der Lage, den Wagen zu starten. Stattdessen legte er seine Hände im Nacken zusammen und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen, dann schloss er die Augen, aus deren Ecke eine einzige Träne floss. Wieder war ihm bewusst geworden, wie alleine er sich fühlte seit seine Mutter gestorben war. Er brauchte noch einen Augenblick Zeit, um sich zu sammeln, bevor er den Schlüssel umdrehte und zurück zum FBI fuhr.

----

_Meine Lunge brennt immer mehr, obwohl ich auf dem Boden liege. Rauch steigt auf wie warme Luft. Mit den richtigen Daten könnte ich sagen, wie viel pro Minute. Auch den Sauerstoff, der sich noch mit mir im Raum befindet, kann ich berechnen. Mathematik ist wichtig, aber sie kann mir nicht helfen. Denn niemand weiß, dass ich hier drin bin.  
Wenn ich etwas sehen könnte, würde ich Don suchen, aber das ist unmöglich, weil um mich herum alles dunkel ist, so dass ich kaum meine Hand vor Augen sehen kann. Wäre ich an seiner Seite, würde ich mich sicher fühlen, schließlich ist er mein großer Bruder, der mich immer beschützt hat. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie wichtig er mir ist._

_Die Kreide in der Hand haltend stand ich an der Tafel in der Garage, wo ich schon viel Zeit verbracht hatte. Sowohl allein als auch in Gesellschaft. Relevanz hatte das nur selten für die Mathematik, außer ich hatte mich festgedacht, wusste nicht mehr weiter und brauchte ein zweites oder drittes Gehirn. Am liebsten hatte ich Amita an meiner Seite, aber auch Larry andere Art, an die Dinge heranzugehen, half mir des Öfteren. Doch dieses Mal konnte ich keine Hilfe gebrauchen, denn niemand ahnte, wie wichtig diese Aufgabe für mich war. Sie hatte wieder mein Leben bestimmt._

----

Als Don wieder beim FBI eintraf, kam sofort Megan auf ihn zugelaufen. Sie informierte ihn über eine weitere Brandmeldung, auch erklärte sie, dass sowohl die Feuerwehr wie auch das LAPD alarmiert waren. Ihre Kollegen waren auch auf dem Weg dorthin. Durch dieses neue Attentat erkannte er wieder, wie sehr er die Hilfe seines Bruders brauchte. Zwar konnte er auf andere mathematische Berater zurückgreifen, doch wie Charlie arbeitete niemand und kein Anderer konnte Mathematik so einfach erklären. Wieder schossen ihm die beiden Gespräche, die er heute mit ihm geführt hatte, durch den Kopf, aber er musste seine Arbeit machen. Sein Bruder und dessen Problem mussten warten.

Ohne weiter über irgendetwas nachzudenken, machte er sich mit seiner Kollegin auf zum Tatort, denn am liebsten machte er alles selbst, aber er hatte gelernt Aufgaben zu verteilen. Ihm war klar, dass er durch die gemeinsame Fahrt seiner Kollegin näher sein würde, als ihm im Moment recht war. Sicherlich würde sie ihn fragen, warum er so plötzlich verschwunden und Charlie nur so kurz geblieben war, was keine unbegründete Frage darstellte, denn nie fuhr er ohne Grund weg, während er einen dringenden Fall bearbeitete. Dies widersprach seiner Art.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Parkplatz, setzten sich in den Wagen und fuhren los. Als er das Auto in den Verkehr einfädelte, konnte er den Blick seiner Kollegin auf sich spüren. Doch daran verschwendete er keinen weiteren Gedanken, denn er konzentrierte sich trotz familiärer Probleme auf seine Arbeit. Auch seine Mutter und Charlie mussten warten, also versuchte er, jeglichen Gedanken daran auszublenden. Je näher sie in Richtung Innenstadt kamen desto dichter wurde der Verkehr.

Mittlerweile fuhren sie schon eine Weile und Don wusste, dass seine Kollegin das Schweigen zwischen ihnen bald brechen würde. Um dies zu umgehen, schaltete er das Radio ein und startete den Sendersuchlauf. Der erste Treffer war eine Selbsthilfesendung, dessen Moderatorin gerade die Zuhörer aufforderte, im Studio anzurufen, wenn ihnen etwas auf der Seele brannte. Sofort, nachdem er die Ansage gehört hatte, suchte er einen anderen Sender und warf dabei einen Seitenblick auf Megan, die ihn tatsächlich beobachtete, doch sie sagte nichts und beobachtete nur weiter. Ob sie seinen Blick bemerkt hatte oder nicht, konnte er nicht sagen. Endlich fand er einen vernünftigen Sender, der nur belanglose Pop-Musik spielte, woraufhin er sich wieder vollends auf den Verkehr und den Fall konzentrieren konnte.

Mittlerweile war Rauch sichtbar, sie würden also gleich vor Ort sein. Noch immer wusste er nicht, wie viele Opfer es gab und wie schwerwiegend ihre Verletzungen waren. Allerdings hoffte er auf das Beste, machte sich aber auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Kurz darauf parkte er den Wagen, stieg aus und ging, nachdem er sich an der Absperrung als FBI-Beamter ausgewiesen hatte, direkt auf den Leiter des Feuerwehreinsatzes zu. Megan hatte er zuvor gebeten, sich um die Zeugen zu kümmern.

In dem Gespräch erfuhr Don, dass bei dem Brand in dem Haus mit 10 Wohnungen 27 Personen verletzt wurden, davon waren 7 mit schweren Brandverletzungen und Rauchvergiftungen ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden, die restlichen 20 dagegen hatten nur leichte Rauchschädigungen erlitten. Erleichtert von den erhaltenen Informationen, erkundigte er sich nach den bisherigen Daten, die sich nicht von denen der bisherigen Brände unterschieden.

Erst nach diesem Gespräch betrachtete er die Szenerie. Das Haus brannte stellenweise noch immer, doch die Feuerwehr schien es langsam in den Griff zu bekommen.

----

_Buchstaben, Zahlen, hoch aber auch tief gestellte. Alles ergab einen Sinn. Ich hatte geschrieben und geschrieben. Zwischendurch drehte ich mich um, um Informationen zu prüfen, woraufhin ich weiter schreiben konnte. Zeile um Zeile füllte ich die Tafeln mit Leben, hoffentlich mit Leben. Alles war logisch, alles war klar. Mathematik in ihrer reinsten Form. Erst als ich die Schönheit der Formel sah, trat ich einen Schritt zurück, um sie zu überprüfen. So sahen die letzten Stunden meines Lebens aus. Doch dann war da wieder ein Fehler, wieder wischte ich Zeile um Zeile weg. Gerade setzte ich von neuem, als Don mich unterbrach. Er versuchte, an meiner Überzeugung zu rütteln, mich aufzuwecken, doch es musste für ihn vergeblich gewirkt haben, denn er ging, doch etwas blieb zurück. Eine Tür öffnete sich, denn, obwohl er nur wenig gesagt hatte, so hatten seine Worte doch etwas Wahres. __Ich hatte ihn verstanden und er hat mich verstanden, was mir aber viel zu spät klar wurde._

_Don ist nicht bei mir, obwohl ich ihn so sehr brauche. Wer hätte das vor 15 Jahren gedacht? _

_Auch die Mathematik ist nicht bei mir, obwohl sie wirklich alles ist, was ich jemals können, was ich jemals lieben werde.  
Nein, Mathematik ist meine Leidenschaft, das worin ich gut bin, aber ich liebe nur Amita, doch sie ist nicht bei mir. Ich bin alleine in dieser unwirklichen Gegenwart, in der die Zeit langsamer vergeht, das Leben dafür umso schneller._


	3. Chapter 3

Das 3. Kapitel ist fertig. Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich über eine Review freuen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**3. **

_Ich erinnere mich an einen Urlaub mit Don, Mum und Dad, damals war ich gerade 8 und Don schon 13 Jahre alt. Unsere Eltern hatten uns alleine zum Strand geschickt, sie wollten einkaufen. Don wurde zum Aufpassen verdonnert, was ihm gar nicht passte. Darum bestimmte er über unsere Freizeit, also gingen wir an den Strand. Dort hing er mit ein paar Jungs herum und machte sich über mich und meine Mathematik lustig. Früher zog er mich ständig damit auf und ärgerte mich auch gerne. Das war also nicht ungewöhnlich. Ich hörte einfach nicht auf seine Worte sondern beobachtete die Brandung und besonders das Muster, das sie am Strand hinterließ. Alles ergab einen Sinn: Muster, Wellen, Formen und Strukturen im Sand und in meinem Kopf. Laute dachte ich darüber nach, worüber Don nur lachte und einen weiteren dummen Spruch machte. Das gefiel einem der Jungs, der auch mitgelacht hatte, und anfing, mich zu ärgern. Zuerst zerstörte er mein gemaltes Wellenmuster, fing dann an, mich mit Sand zu bewerfen und benutzte Wörter, die ich selbst heute nicht in den Mund nehmen würde. Damals dachte ich, dass Don das zulassen würde, da ich für ihn eh nur ein Klotz am Bein darstellte und wir eher Katz und Maus als liebende Brüder waren. Doch so kam es nicht, denn er verteidigte mich. Erst mit Worten und, als der Junge nicht aufhören wollte, auch mit seinen Fäusten. Später bekam er von Mum und Dad riesigen Ärger, da sich die Eltern des anderen Jungen beschwert hatten, aber das störte ihn nicht. Mich störte es auch nicht, denn damals erkannte ich, dass er immer für mich da sein würde.  
Zum Glück haben wir das alles hinter uns gelassen, auch habe ich noch alles mit ihm geklärt. Der Streit war zwar überflüssig, aber doch notwendig. Nun weiß er, wie viel er mir bedeutet. Auch wenn wir Probleme hatten, kann ich mir keinen besseren Bruder wünschen. Er hat viel für mich opfern müssen, was ich ihm hoffentlich wiedergegeben habe oder vielleicht noch wiedergeben werde. Ich hoffe es, denn ich möchte nicht sterben, jetzt noch nicht und vor allem nicht hier, nicht so. _

_Nicht lange ist es her, da stand ich an einer Tafel. Dieser Moment kommt mir mittlerweile wie ein Traum vor. Don war weg und ich wieder allein. Eigentlich setzte ich den Stift an die Tafel, um P versus NP zu lösen. Doch das ging nicht, plötzlich war da nichts mehr. War mein Kopf zuvor noch mit Formeln oder zumindest Ideen für Formeln gefüllt, so war mein Kopf leer.  
Mom? Habe ich sie vergessen? Trauere ich jetzt einfach nicht mehr? Habe ich es verarbeitet?  
All diese Fragen schossen mir durch den Kopf, während ich mich wieder von der Tafel wegdrehte, wodurch ich die Akte von Dons Fall sah. Schlagartig wurde mir eines klar. N nur aus der Angst heraus, Mom endgültig zu vergessen, wollte ich ihr noch einmal nah sein, wenn auch nur durch den Versuch, das altbewährte Problem wieder und wieder zu lösen. Auch erkannte ich, dass ich eine Aufgabe hatte, bei der meine Gabe nützlicher eingesetzt wäre und auch viel eher benötigt wurde. Ich musste Menschen retten, wenn ich schon meine Mutter nicht retten konnte.  
Also begann ich, den Fall zu studieren und sah vor meinem geistigen Auge wieder Muster, wie damals am Strand, sah Bewegungen. In meinem Kopf nahm eine Formel Gestalt an. _

----

Es war einige Zeit vergangen, seit Don den Tatort erreicht hatte. Nach seinem Gespräch mit der Feuerwehr hatte er sich mit Megan kurzgeschlossen und ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie mit ihren Kollegen ins Büro zurückfahren sollte. Er dagegen wollte noch warten bis er das Haus betreten konnte, was noch ein paar Stunden gedauert hatte, aber die Feuerwehr hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und die Kontrolle über das Feuer erlangt.

Obwohl noch einige kleine Brandherde vorhanden waren, war das Haus von der Feuerwehr für die Spurensicherung freigegeben worden. Für Menschen bestand keine unmittelbare Gefahr mehr, war die Aussage, die Don erhalten hatte. Doch er vermutete, dass auch die Angst der Feuerwehr vor weiteren, verherenderen Bränden zu einer so schnellen Freigabe beigetragen hatte. Vermutlich wollte sie genau wie er, dass dieser Serientäter bald gefasst würde und tat dafür alles.

Zusammen mit der Spurensicherung betrat er den Tatort, dessen Boden noch mit Löschwasser bedeckt und dadurch rutschig war. Obwohl die Feuerwehr ihn zur Vorsicht ermahnt hatte, da der Boden stellenweise nicht mehr tragfähig war und noch einige kleinere Feuer brannten, lief Don direkt in den verwinkelten Hausflur. Bisher wurde dort immer der Brandbeschleuniger deponiert. Dies wollte er überprüfen, damit er einige neue Daten hatte, die er seinem Bruder geben konnte, ehe der eigentliche Bericht fertig gestellt war. Er hoffte, dass noch mehr Verletzte, dies Mal sogar mit schweren Verletzungen, ihn zur Mithilfe zwingen würden. In manchen Dingen war Charlie einfach zu manipulieren, denn Menschen in Gefahr, besonders Kinder, brachten ihn dazu, über seinen Schatten zu springen. Vielleicht würde es auch helfen, ihn von seiner Mutter abzulenken.

Nur noch wenige Meter trennten ihn von seinem Ziel, als sein Mobiltelefon klingelte. Auf dem Display stand Charlie, woraufhin er sich fragte, worum es in dem Gespräch gehen würde.

„Ja."  
„Don, ich ..." Das Gespräch wurde durch eine schlechte Verbindung gestört. „... Lösung", hörte Don noch.  
„Charlie, ich versteh nichts."

Plötzlich war die Verbindung tot und an ihm nagte die Frage, was sein Bruder von ihm wollte. Aus dem gehörten konnte man viel schließen. Dachte er an Selbstmord als Lösung aus seiner Misere? Nein, das hätte er gemerkt, oder? Schließlich hatte er Verhaltensanalyse gelernt, aber half das beim eigenen Bruder oder war man da blind? Oder hatte Charlie den Fall gelöst so weit es ihm möglich war? All das ließ ihn nicht los, weshalb er das Haus wieder verließ und nach draußen trat, wo er auf besseren Empfang hoffte. Dort wählte er die Nummer seines Bruders.

„Don, ich weiß es. Ich weiß, wie er seine Feuerorte wählt", erzählte Charlie aufgeregt, während im Hintergrund ein Auto hupte. „Wo bist Du?"  
„Ein neuer Brand ist ausgebrochen. Worthington, Ecke Lake. Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg ins Haus. Die Spurensicherung ist auch schon drin. Erklär mir, was Du weißt."  
„Das geht am Telefon nicht. Ich bin schon auf den Weg zu Dir. Bis gleich."  
„Nein, Charlie. Bleib zu Hause! Du hast hier nichts verloren."

Ein Klicken in der Leitung sagte Don, dass sein Bruder aufgelegt hatte und auf dem Weg hierher war. Wieder hatte er nicht auf ihn gehört, doch er wusste sich zu helfen und sprach mit den Beamten an der Absperrung. Wenn Charlie in wenigen Minuten hier sein würde, hatten die Agenten ihn aufzuhalten, ihn nicht durchzulassen. Nachdem er das geklärt hatte, ging er kurz zu seinem Wagen, um einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken und sich dann wieder auf den Weg ins Gebäude zu machen.

----

_Larry war zu mir gekommen, weil er wissen wollte, was mit mir los ist. Vermutlich hatte Megan ihm erzählt, dass etwas merkwürdig war.Die beiden verstehen sich so gut und sind füreinander bestimmt, aber auch sie haben ihre Startschwierigkeiten. Warum ist Liebe nur so schwer? Natürlich hat sie mit ihm gesprochen, denn sie weiß, dass er zu mir durchdringen kann, wenn es anderen unmöglich erscheint. Er kennt einfach meine Welt. Schließlich gehört er selbst zu ihr. Erst war er mein Dozent, jetzt ist er mein Freund, wenn nicht sogar ein Teil der Familie.  
Schnell bemerkte Larry, dass er mit seinen Fragen nach meinem Zustand nicht weiterkommen würde, also erkundigte er sich nach dem Fall, der offen auf dem Tisch lag. Ich erklärte ihm die Zusammenhänge, woraufhin er einige physikalische Fakten lieferte, die für die Erstellung der Gleichung nützlich waren. Wieder einmal hatte er mir geholfen, wie so oft in meiner akademischen Laufbahn. Anhand seiner Daten stellte ich eine Formel auf, die ich aber nach Eingabe in den Computer nicht prüfen konnte. _

_Mir fehlten Referenzfälle, die mir Don geben könnte. Also fuhr ich zum FBI und rief ihn von unterwegs an. Während des Telefonats erfuhr ich, dass es schon wieder passiert war, wieder waren Menschen durch ein absichtlich gelegtes Feuer in Lebensgefahr geraten. Kurzerhand änderte ich meinen Weg und fuhr zu Don, um mir selbst ein Bild zu machen. _

----

Diesmal ging er direkt auf sein Ziel den Flur zu und fand am hinteren Ende des Flures, der vom Ruß gänzlich schwarz war, einen Behälter aus Glas, worin sich vermutlich der Brandbeschleuniger befunden hatte. Obwohl dies nun Aufgabe der Spurensicherung war, ließ er sich nicht nehmen, einen genauen Blick auf das Behältnis zu werfen. Darum machte Don einen weiteren Schritt darauf zu, als es unter ihm knackte, woraufhin er nach unten schaute und bemerkte, wie sich um ihn herum ein Riss bildete und der Boden begann wegzubrechen. Geistesgegenwärtig machte er einen großen Schritt über den Riss hinweg und dachte, sicher zu stehen. Doch es brach ein weiteres Stück Boden heraus, so dass sein rechtes Bein in das entstandene Loch rutschte. Er selbst landete dadurch auf dem Bauch und musste sich mit den Händen halt geben, damit der Körper nicht nachrutschte. Vorsichtig versuchte er, das Bein hochzuziehen, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch dabei klemmte er es endgültig ein. Er war gefangen!

Im Flur hatte sich Staub gebildet, der seine Sicht verschlechterte. Also versuchte Don erst einmal sich selbst zu befreien, indem er sein Bein vorsichtig hin- und herbewegte. Doch das half nicht. Niemand war da, um ihm zu helfen, scheinbar hatte auch niemand etwas von dem Einsturz mitbekommen und alleine hatte er keine Chance. Also rief er um Hilfe, aber niemand kam. Auch sein Handy, das er bei sich hatte, nützte nichts, da er seine Arme nicht bewegen konnte, ohne weiter in den unter dem Flur liegenden Keller hinunterzurutschen. Nur seine Arme gaben ihm noch Halt.

Er hoffte, dass die Spurensicherung bald kommen würde, um den Flur zu untersuchen. Denn spätestens dann würde man ihn finden. Trotzdem rief er weiter nach Hilfe.

----

_Nur kurze Zeit dauerte es, bis ich den Tatort erreichte. Dort stieg ich aus und wollte wie immer einfach die Absperrung passieren, doch die Beamten hielten mich auf. Erst ein Anruf bei Megan half mir, durchzukommen und selbst sie hatte Schwierigkeiten gehabt, die Beamten telefonisch davon zu überzeugen, mich durchzulassen. Darum sah ich Don nur kurz, gerade als er das Haus betrat. Dass ich ihn rief, hörte er nicht mehr, zumindest drehte er sich nicht um. Also ging ich hinterher, denn ich musste mit ihm reden. _

_Ich kriege keine Luft mehr. Ich möchte aufhören zu atmen, damit es aufhört wehzutun._


	4. Chapter 4

Ich habe mich entschlossen, das 4. Kapitel zu trennen, damit es weitergeht. Momentan habe ich leider Probleme, das Kapitel fertigzustellen. Trotzdem wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über eine Review würde ich mich freuen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**4. **

_Ich ging hinterher, ging so schnell ich konnte, rannte schon fast. _

Noch immer saß Don fest, noch immer suchte ihn niemand und noch immer wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Warum war er auch nur so unvorsichtig gewesen? Warum hatte er seine Kollegen zurück geschickt? Warum, warum, warum? Immer wieder dieses Wort strömte durch seinen Kopf, aber nun hatte er wenigstens Zeit und Ruhe nachzudenken. Der Gedanke an seine Familie brachte ihn in dieser Situation zum Lächeln, doch dachte er auch an das Unglück, das dieser Familie vor fünf Jahren widerfahren war, als seine Mutter starb. Sie hätte nicht gehen müssen, sie war noch jung und fit, doch der Tumor hatte sie umgebracht. Deswegen hatte er nicht seinen Job gewählt, aber seine Arbeit widmete er an vielen Tagen ihr. Niemand wusste es, aber seine Arbeit schaffte es, dass einige Krankheiten für immer hinter Gittern verschwanden. Sein kleiner Bruder arbeitete mit ihm zusammen und half ihm dabei, doch scheinbar war ihm noch nicht klar, dass er wirklich Gutes damit tat und er es immer weiter machen sollte, auch in schlimmen Zeiten. Doch er wusste, dass sein Bruder das nicht konnte, denn das würde bedeuten, dass er seine Gefühle verstecken musste. Dafür war er nicht gemacht.

Gerade hörte er ein Geräusch und dachte, dass jemand kommen würde, um ihm zu helfen. Doch schnell bemerkte er, dass nur der Boden ein Stück von ihm entfernt merkwürdige Geräusche von sich gab. Hier war er nicht sicher, aber retten konnte er sich auch nicht. Es war ein Teufelskreis, den er ohne Hilfe nicht durchbrechen konnte. Trotzdem versuchte er noch einmal, sein Bein zu befreien. Wieder war er dabei erfolglos, noch immer saß er fest. Doch etwas hatte sich geändert. Sein Bein tat noch stärker weh als vorher.

_Wo bin ich? Was ist los? Verdammt, ich habe das Bewusstsein verloren. Das geht nicht. Dagegen muss ich kämpfen, sonst werde ich sterben. _

_Einen Fuß setzte ich vor den anderen, man rief mir etwas zu, doch ich hörte nichts. Für meine Umgebung war ich blind. Mein Ziel, die Tür, hatte ich vor Augen. Grob packte mich jemand am Arm, doch auch das hielt mich nicht auf. _

_Letztes Jahr im Sommer war Don mit mir Wandern. Das haben wir niemals zuvor gemacht. Natürlich war ich schon wandern, aber immer alleine oder mit Larry, einmal sogar mit Amita, aber nie, nie mit Don. Am Lagerfeuer lachten wir und im Zelt redeten wir über das Leben. Wir waren uns nah, wie niemals zuvor, doch schätzen kann ich das erst jetzt. _

_Meine Lider werden wieder schwer, langsam macht sich Müdigkeit in mir breit. _

Etwas rauschte, es rauschte hinter ihm. Vorsichtig drehte Don sich um. Nur nicht zu hastig, nur nicht zu schnell. Auch wenn es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, so musste er doch vorsichtig sein, um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Denn er konnte nicht abschätzen, wie tief der Keller war, wie tief er fallen würde, falls er fallen würde. Vielleicht würde er auch nur kopfüber hängen, während sein Bein immer noch in den Überresten der Kellerdecke verkeilt war. Endlich hatte er seinen Kopf soweit zurückgedreht, wie es ihm möglich war und er schaute sich um. Kleine Flammen züngelten aus der Kellerdecke hervor, ein Brandherd befand sich direkt hinter ihm.

Angst breitete sich in ihm aus und er konnte ihr nicht entkommen, auch den Flammen nicht. Wieder und wieder zerrte er an seinem Bein bis der Schmerz so groß war, dass er es nicht mehr aushielt. Ein erstickter Schrei entrann seiner Brust. Im gleichen Augenblick fühlte er, wie Blut an seinem Bein hinunter tropfte. Nun hatte er auch noch eine Verletzung. Der Staub war mittlerweile bis zu ihm vorgedrungen, so dass er nichts mehr sah. Gerade in dem Moment klingelte sein Mobiltelefon, doch er konnte noch immer keine Hand freimachen, um ranzugehen.

_1 plus 1 ist gleich 2, 1 plus 2 ist gleich 3. So sahen meine ersten Rechenschritte aus. Damals war ich vielleicht zwei Jahre alt, mit vier Jahren konnte ich dann schon vierstellige Zahlen miteinander multiplizieren. Doch jetzt habe ich schon Probleme, 3 hoch 10 im Kopf zu rechnen. Normalerweise ist das eine Übung zum Warmwerden für mich, wenn überhaupt, doch alles verlangsamt sich, auch mein Denken. _

_Obwohl Don sicher trainierter ist als ich, so hatte ich den Marsch doch gewonnen, wenn auch nur knapp. Es hatte Spaß gemacht, mit ihm zu gehen und zu reden. Könnte ich doch nur noch mehr Erinnerungen auftreiben, die so schön sind, aber in meinem Gehirn herrscht nur noch gähnende Leere. _

_Es ist wie früher. Mum kommt gerade aus der Küche mit Pancakes, die ich nicht mag. Jeden Tag macht sie welche, immer mit Sirup. Einen Teller stellt sie vor mir hin, der über und über mit langweiligen Pancakes beladen ist. Restlos esse ich sie nie auf, aber Don nimmt gerne die übrig gebliebenen. Das ist nicht verwunderlich, schließlich ist es sein Lieblingsessen. Doch mein großer Bruder ist nicht da, ich bin alleine mit Mum, die wieder auf die Uhr schaut und sich dann mir zuwendet. "Komm Charlie, es wird spät", höre ich sie sagen. "Du musst los." _

_Einfach hineingehen, ohne zu denken, immer weitergehen. Das war mein Plan. Ich sah und wusste nichts, aber ich änderte etwas, zumindest versuchte ich es. In meinem Ohr tutete es nun; Tuuut, eine Pause und wieder Tuuut. Dieser Ton würde mich auf Dauer in den Wahnsinn treiben, doch ich ignorierte es einfach, bis ich Beethovens 9. Sinfonie hörte. Melodiös war jeder Ton penibel aufeinander abgestimmt. Nach kurzer Zeit wiederholte sich die Tonfolge, die ich schon längst erkannt hatte, bis ich nahezu ohne Sicht am Ziel ankam und den Ton nicht mehr brauchte. _

Sein Bein pochte vor Schmerz, seine Ohren rauschten und langsam aber sicher wurde alles schwarz vor seinen Augen. Er merkte, dass er einer Ohnmacht nahe war, kämpfte aber dagegen an. Die Flammen waren mittlerweile in seinem Rücken deutlich wahrnehmbar geworden. Gerade, als er sich noch einmal umschauen wollte, war da eine Hand. Diese Hand hielt ihn fest und er konnte loslassen, endlich loslassen, doch er tat es nicht. Er hielt sich weiter fest. „Mein ... Bein ... steckt ... fest", flüsterte er mit letzter Kraft, dann fiel er endgültig in Ohnmacht.

_Ich hielt fest, ich war da. _

_Gehe ich mit Mum? Sie wartet auf mich?  
Die Zeit, die mir mit ihr fehlte, die ich in der Garage verbracht habe, kann ich jetzt nachholen. Doch tue ich es? _


	5. Chapter 5

Ich hoffe, dass das nachfolgende Kapitel alle offenen Fragen löst. Es ist nicht das Ende dieser FF, aber das Ende des Rätselratens. Zumindest ist all das, was bisher offen und verwirrend war, nun abgeschlossen. ;)  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen und beim Feedbacken.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**5.**

_Langsam ging ich zu Boden, rutschte ein Stück nach vorne, hielt ihn dabei aber noch immer fest und beugte mich vor. Dunkles Grau legte sich über uns, ich konnte nichts sehen, doch ich schaffte es und zog. Frei! Dann war da wieder diese Melodie, wunderschön und alt.  
__Eppes ist mein Name, es ist auch Dons Name, den ich benutzte. Doch ich verstand wenig, sagte wenig, denn die Verbindung war noch immer schlecht. Das wichtigste allerdings vermittelte ich: ein Mann war verletzt.  
__Dann zog ich mit aller Kraft weiter, zog bis meine Kräfte mich verließen und schaffte es. Sicherheitshalber robbte ich ein Stück nach hinten, begutachtete die Situation und schob ihn vor, schob solange bis ich nicht mehr konnte.  
__Dabei umschloss mich die Dunkelheit. Ich sah nichts mehr, ich fühlte nichts mehr, lag einfach nur da, versteckt im Rauch, unfähig mich zu bewegen. Vor mir lag Don, hinter mir befand sich ein klaffendes Loch. Es war warm, sehr warm und wurde immer wärmer. Mein Bruder war in Sicherheit, nur das war mir wichtig._

Ein Blinzeln war das erste Zeichen, dass er wieder zu sich kam, doch er konnte nicht sprechen. Seine Stimme war weg, erst da bemerkte er, dass er eine Maske trug. Purer Sauerstoff floss beim Einatmen durch den Mund in die Luftröhre, von dort in die Lunge und durchströmte dann mit dem Blut seinen Körper. Mit jedem Atemzug wurde er klarer. Wieder versuchte er zu sprechen, doch es kam nur ein Krächzen aus seiner Lunge.

Seine Umgebung nahm er war, merkte aber, dass etwas nicht stimmte, merkte, dass etwas fehlte. Eine weitere Trage müsste neben ihm stehen oder zumindest jemand an seiner Seite sein, doch da war niemand. Da waren nur Sanitäter und Feuerwehrmänner, also drehte er sich zur anderen Seite um. Auch dort stand nicht der Mensch, den er suchte.

Immer mehr Kraft kam zurück in seinen Körper, auch der Schmerz der Beinwunde wurde wieder allgegenwärtig, doch das war ihm egal. Zuerst zog er die Maske über den Kopf weg. Dann fasste er nach dem Arm des am nächsten stehenden Sanitäters, hielt sich daran fest und zog sich hoch zum Sitzen. Davon wollte ihn der Sanitäter zwar mit aller Kraft abhalten, doch das ließ Don nicht zu. Stattdessen schob er nun vorsichtig die Beine von der Trage und betrachtete dabei das verletzte. Eine tiefe Fleischwunde war zu sehen, die nicht schön, aber auch nicht besonders bedrohlich war. Die Schmerzen würde er ... nein, musste er aushalten.

Behutsam setzte er die Füße auf den Boden, belastete beide Beine mit seinem Körpergewicht, als er sich hinstellte und setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen. Stimmen drangen zwar zu ihm durch, aber er verstand nichts. Er ging nur zielstrebig auf den Eingang des Hauses zu, der von zwei Feuerwehrmännern flankiert war. Auch deren Stimmen hörte er, als er das Haus betrat, verstand ihre Wörter aber nicht. Allerdings spürte er ihre in Handschuhen steckenden, kräftigen Hände auf seinen Armen, als sie versuchten, ihn zurückzuhalten. Daraufhin schrie Don sie an, dass sein Bruder noch da drin sei. Schnell war der Druck von seinen Armen weg und er hatte eine kleine, tragbare Sauerstoffflasche in der Hand. Dann sah er, wie einer der Feuerwehrmänner etwas in sein Funkgerät sprach, während er weiterging. Aber er war nicht allein, denn in seinem Augenwinkel sah er den anderen Feuerwehrmann, der mit ihm hineinging, der seinen Schritten folgte.

_Nichts drang zu mir durch, plötzlich war ich alleine. Aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, es war anstrengend. Er war weg, er hatte mich alleine gelassen. Ich spürte seine Abwesenheit. Genauso hatte ich mich vor fünf Jahren gefühlt, als Mum mich plötzlich alleine ließ, hatte ich mich heute in Dons Büro gefühlt. Doch es war mir nicht egal, ich wollte nicht alleine sein. Also dachte ich an alle Menschen, die ich Liebe: Amita, Don, Dad, Larry und all die anderen Menschen aus meinem Leben sah ich vor mir, sie standen um mich herum. Lauter Menschen, die mein Leben beeinflusst haben. Sie sagten kein Wort, auch ich sagte kein Wort. Doch ich wusste, dass ich sie nie wieder sehen würde._

_Ich rufe um Hilfe - ein letztes Mal, dann nehme ich ihre Hand. Ich fühle sie, sie lebt. Darum gehe ich mit ihr. Große Schritte helfen mir, den Weg schneller zu gehen. An ihrer Seite ist es nicht weit, denn ich sehe schon die Haustür. Mum öffnet sie, als wir sie erreichen. Von draußen scheint helles Licht herein, Sonnenschein. Wo soll ich eigentlich hin? Sie hat mir nichts gesagt. Muss ich zur Arbeit? Hat Don angerufen? Ich weiß es nicht, aber sie weiß, wo sie mit mir hingeht. Sie wird mir den richtigen Weg zeigen._

Den Flur schritt er so schnell wie möglich ab, passte jedoch auf, wo er hintrat, denn schon einmal war ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggebrochen. Er sah nichts, lief einfach nach Gefühl. Die Hitze vom Feuer spürte er, war aber ertragbar, zumindest redete er sich das ein. Doch darum kümmerte er sich nicht. Seinen Bruder würde er nicht zurücklassen, er würde ihn retten. So konnte es nicht enden, er konnte ihn nicht auch noch verlieren. Diese Familie würde so schnell keine Toten mehr sehen. Außerdem konnte er ihn spüren, war sich der Nähe seines Bruders bewusste. Nur noch Meter konnten sie trennen. Dann spürte er ihn, als er versehentlich gegen seine Schulter trat.

„Charlie, Charlie!", rief er laut.

Eine Reaktion erhielt er darauf nicht, nicht einmal ein Zucken. Schnell nahm er sein Atemgerät und führte es an den Mund seines Bruders. Doch der bewegte sich noch immer nicht. Darum nahm er das Atemgerät wieder an sich, um frischen Sauerstoff einzuatmen, ehe er ihn hochhob und über seine Schulter legte, denn er musste ihn hier raus schaffen. Vom Feuerwehrmann ließ er sich dabei nicht helfen, denn er wollte niemand anderem Charlies Leben in die Hände legen, stattdessen gab er ihm das Zeichen für den Rückzug, bevor er wieder das Gebäude verließ.

_„Wohin gehen wir, Mum?"  
__„Dorthin, wo uns nichts und niemand jemals trennen kann, wo Du glücklich bist."  
__„Ist Amita auch da?"_

Endlich erreichte Don den Ausgang, konnte Licht sehen und frische Luft einatmen. Sein Atemgerät ließ er zu Boden fallen. Dann legte er vorsichtig seinen kleinen Bruder ab, als er am Rande eine Erschütterung bemerkte. Doch die interessierte ihn nicht, seine Aufmerksamkeit lag einzig und allein bei Charlie.

_Ich stehe endgültig vor der Tür, durch die Mum schon vorausgegangen ist. Sie winkt mir zu; ich will ihr folgen, will sie nicht wieder verlieren._

Die Hände hatten vergeblich nach einem Puls gesucht, auch war kein Atem an Mund und Nase zu spüren. Wie in Trance arbeitete er eine Liste ab, die er schon am Anfang seiner Ausbildung eingetrichtert bekommen hatte und ließ seine Hände zu Charlies Brust wandern. Ein paar Mal pressten sie darauf, ehe er seinen Mund auf den seines Bruders legte und so dessen Lunge mit Atem füllte. Noch immer spürte er keine Lebenszeichen, woraufhin sich Verzweiflung in ihm breit machte und Tränen ihren Weg über sein Gesicht bahnten, die Wangen hinunterliefen und auf den leblosen Körper seines Bruders tropften. Doch er gab nicht auf und wiederholte strikt die Prozedur. Was um ihn herum geschah, nahm er nicht wahr. Er wollte nur, dass sein Bruder überlebte. Wieder presste er mit seinen Händen auf den Brustkorb.

_Gerade setze ich den Fuß auf die Schwelle, als die Tür vor meiner Nase zugeschlagen wird. Mum ist nicht mehr zu sehen. Ich bin allein, wieder allein und werde es wohl bleiben._

Ein weiteres Mal atmete Don für seinen Bruder, brachte frische Luft in dessen Lungen, als er behutsam und doch entschieden von einem Sanitäter beiseite geschoben wurde, aber auch das bemerkte er nur am Rande. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt nur seinem Bruder

„Du darfst nicht gehen, Charlie", flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst, wobei eine weitere Träne seine Wange herunter rann und im Ruß, der ihn bedeckte, eine Spur hinterließ.

_In meinem Kopf höre ich eine vertraute Stimme. Plötzlich verschwimmt mein Elternhaus zu abstrakten Umrissen. Nichts ist, wie es eben war, aber ich spüre frische Luft._

Plötzlich vernahm er das Geräusch, von dem er dachte, es nie wieder zu hören. Sein kleiner Bruder atmete, das hörte er sofort und sah auch eine leichte Bewegung des Brustkorbs.

„Mum? Wo bist Du?"  
„Charlie? Charlie! Du musst wach bleiben! Charlie!"

Auf das was sein Bruder sagte, achtete Don nicht. Ihm war nur wichtig, dass er wieder atmete. Woraufhin hemmungslos die Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.


	6. Chapter 6

Diese Fanfiction hat nunmehr ihr Ende gefunden. Ich hoffe, das Lesen hat Euch genauso viel Spaß gemacht wie mir das Schreiben. Ich habe nicht mehr zu sagen, darum wünsche ich Euch nun ein letztes Mal viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**6.**

_Ich erwachte und suchte Mum, doch ich sah sie nicht. Da war nur mein großer Bruder, der weinte - ein seltener Anblick. Dann wurde alles um mich herum dunkel und ich versank in einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf._

Nun hockte er an den Beinen seines Bruders, wo er noch nah genug, aber auch leicht entfernt war. Das Piepen, das regelmäßig die Geräusche um ihn herum durchbrach, sagte ihm, dass Charlie atmete und sein Herz schlug. Jede Bewegung der Sanitäter und Ärzte beobachtete er genau, seinen eigenen Schmerz nahm er gar nicht wahr, so besorgt war er. Erst als eine Trage erschien, auf der sein Bruder transportiert werden sollte und er wie selbstverständlich aufstehen und ihm folgen wollte, wurde er sich der Wunde an seinem Bein bewusst, denn er konnte sein Körpergewicht nicht mehr halten und fiel zu Boden. Ihm fehlte die Kraft und der Wille weiterzumachen. Binnen Sekunden sah er Rettungspersonal auf sich zukommen, das ihn verarzten wollte, während sein Bruder sich von ihm entfernte. Darum ließ er niemanden an sich heran, wehrte sich vehement gegen jegliche ärztliche Hilfe und hörte nicht auf ihren Rat sondern verlangte, seinen Bruder ins Krankenhaus zu begleiten. In dem Moment war ihm sein Bein egal, nur Charlies Leben zählte. Doch er konnte niemanden davon überzeugen und musste eine kurze Untersuchung über sich ergehen lassen. Schließlich bekam er grünes Licht und der Feuerwehrmann, der zuvor mit ihm durchs Feuer gegangen war, bot ihm seine Hilfe an und stützte ihn auf dem Weg zum Krankenwagen.

Auf einem Notsitz an der Tür saß er und wachte über seinen kleinen Bruder, wie er es schon immer getan hatte und auch für den Rest seines Lebens tun würde. Die Tränen waren zwar versiegt, aber noch immer fühlte er Schmerz in sich, denn er hatte nicht nur um seinen Bruder sondern auch um seine Mutter geweint. Plötzlich war alles wieder da: die Trauer, der Schmerz, die Leere. Die Fahrt schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und der Zustand seines Bruders veränderte sich nicht. Er lag immer noch bewusstlos vor ihm, war aber zwischenzeitig intubiert worden, um ihm das Atmen zu erleichtern, wie ihm die Ärztin erklärt hatte. Es hatte scheinbar auch geholfen, denn laut Gesprächsfetzen, die er aufschnappte, war seine Sättigung gestiegen.

_Ich tauche im dunklen Meer der Unendlichkeit. Um mich herum wabbern liegende Achten. Mit kräftigen Zügen suche ich meinen Weg an die Oberfläche, kann aber schon jetzt unter Wasser wieder atmen, tief und gleichmäßig. Mum ist nicht mehr bei mir, sie hat mich endgültig verlassen, das spüre ich, aber ich bin nicht alleine. Irgendwo ist hier eine verzweifelte Seele, die mich kennt, die mich sucht und mich irgendwann finden wird, wenn ich sie nicht vorher finde._

Die Türen des Krankenwagens öffneten sich und sie standen vor dem Eingang einer Notaufnahme. Zuerst musste Don aussteigen und mobilisierte dafür noch einmal seine allerletzte Kraft, belastete sein Bein und ging ein paar Schritte. Dann wurde die Trage mit seinem Bruder darauf herausbugsiert. Die Sanitäter brabbelten unverständliches Zeug, auf das er nicht hörte, denn er konzentrierte sich nur auf den vor ihm liegenden Weg. Keine Schwäche zeigen rief er sich wieder sein Credo ins Gedächtnis und folgte diesem Rat, indem er stetig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, mehr musste er nicht machen. An einer Schwingtür, die in einen Behandlungsraum führte, wurde er aufgehalten, und zwar von einem kräftigen Hünen, der sich als Pfleger herausstellte und seine Wunde versorgen wollte. Sein Blick und sein Griff ließen keinen Widerstand zu, so dass er ihm in den Nebenraum folgte, wo er erst eine Tetanusspritze erhielt und dann genäht wurde. Danach kehrte er gleich wieder auf zwei Krücken gestützt, anders durfte er sich nicht fortbewegen, auf den Flur zurück, wo seine Kollegin Megan stand. Kurz versuchte sie, ihn über die Ereignisse auszufragen, doch er ging nicht darauf ein, sondern betrat entschlossen den Behandlungsraum. Eine Schwester, die alle Kabel und Schläuche von seinem Bruder löste und auf die Trage legte, teilte ihm mit, dass Charlie das Gröbste überstanden hatte und sie ihn jetzt auf ein Zimmer bringen würde. Im gleichen Atemzug bot sie ihm an, sie zu begleiten. So folgte er ihr und seinem Bruder aus dem Behandlungsraum, in den Fahrstuhl und schließlich einige Etagen höher auf die Station.

_Rechts von mir ist eine Wurzel, die gezogen werden will. Links dagegen sehe ich ein majestätisches Pi, das gerade dabei ist, in einem Kreis zu tauchen, es schwimmt sowohl munter rund herum als auch quer durch die Mitte. Über mir ist eine Potenz und unter mir die dazugehörige Basis. Dazwischen sind immer noch unendlich viele Unendlichkeitszeichen am Hin- und Herwuseln. Ich suche, aber ich weiß nicht, was, obwohl ... Wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, weiß ich es. Dafür brauche ich noch nicht einmal einen Algorithmus aufzustellen, dazu reicht pure Logik._

Charlie wurde wieder an die Überwachungsgeräte angeschlossen und er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, den die Schwester ihm ans Bett schob. Beim Anblick seines Bruders überkamen ihn Schuldgefühle. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, wie jemand an ihn herangetreten war. Er drehte sich erst um, als er die starke Hand seines Vaters auf seiner Schulter spürte und schaute in dessen vor Schreck starres Gesicht. Für einen Moment ließ er sich gehen, zeigte seine Schwäche und ließ den Tränen, die noch immer herauswollten, wieder freien Lauf, denn er fühlte sich geborgen. Die Hand seines Vaters drückte leichte seine Schulter, was er als Verständnis deutete, aber dieser Moment hielt nicht lange an und Sekunden später war er wieder der Alte, verbarg seine Gefühle und schaute zu seinen Bruder. Derweil zog sein Vater einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich an seine Seite. So saß er mit ihm in einträchtiger Stille, lauschte den Geräten und betrachtete seinen regungslosen Bruder.

Das Gefühl für Zeit hatte er schon lange vergessen und wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier war, als jemand klopfte. Er drehte sich zur Tür um und sah einen Moment später Amita den Raum betreten. Ihr war offensichtlich, erst in ihrem Blick, dann in ihren Händen, die sie vor den Mund zusammenschlug und schließlich in den lautlosen Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen rannen. Don selbst hatte sie nicht angeschaut, ging dann aber zu ihm und erkundigte sich nach dem Zustand, ehe sie ganz selbstverständlich ans Bett ging, die Hand seines Bruders in ihre schloss, sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, das nur für ihn bestimmt war.

_Der Wind rauscht in den Algen. Wind unter Wasser? Das ist unmöglich.  
Das Pi ist immer noch da und taucht um einen größer werdenden Kreis, wodurch sich ein Sog entwickelt, dem ich entgehen muss. Bis zur Wasseroberfläche ist es nicht weit, nur ein paar kräftige Züge und ich werde sie durchstoßen. Dann bin ich gerettet._

Amita hatte sich aufs Bett gesetzt. Trotzdem hatte Don noch einen guten Blick auf Charlie. Etwas hatte sich geändert, er spürte es, auch wenn er es nicht benennen konnte. Doch er sagte nichts und wartete, behielt dabei aber das Gesicht seines Bruders im Auge. Ein Zucken der Hand, ein Blinzeln – schließlich öffneten sich die Augen. Er hatte es vorausgesehen. Rasch stand sein Vater auf und verließ den Raum, während Don auf seine Krücken gestützt ans Bett trat und seinen Bruder in die Augen schaute. Sie funkelten wie eh und je, aber da war noch etwas anderes.

_Don ich muss Dir etwas sagen._

Ein würgendes Geräusch verließ Charlies Kehle, weshalb Don ihm mit ruhiger Stimme sagte: "Du wurdest intubiert und kannst nicht sprechen."

_Verdammt, Don, Du musst mir zuhören, ich muss Dir das erklären. _

Wieder vernahm er das Geräusch. "Beruhige Dich, bitte."

_Der Schlauch muss raus, verdammt. Hör mir zu!_

An seiner Seite zuckte Amite unwillkürlich zusammen, weshalb Don sich zu ihr umdrehte und sah, dass sein Bruder seine Hand von ihrer gelöst hatte. Die bewegte er über die Bettdecke und schien dabei Muster zu formen.

"Möchtest Du was aufschreiben, Charlie?", fragte Don.

Aufgrund eines kaum merklichen Nickens fragte er Amita nach Papier und Stift, die sie aus ihrer Tasche holte. Den Stift legte er in Charlies Hand und das Papier darunter. Nun beobachtete er ihn dabei, wie dieser zwei Wörter darauf notierte, und zwar „Larry" und „Garage". Don konnte sich zwar keinen Reim darauf machen, war aber wieder in seinem Element. Es musste etwas mit der Lösung des Falls zu tun haben, von der sein Bruder am Telefon gesprochen hatte.

Von seinem Gürtel wollte er ganz selbstverständlich sein Mobiltelefon ziehen und war überrascht, dass es nicht da war. Er wandte sich an Amita, die ihm nun ihres gab. Schnell fand er Larrys Nummer und rief ihn an. Mit wenigen Worten erklärte er, worum es ging, dann legte er auf, um seine Kollegen anzurufen und von der aktuellen Sachlage zu informieren. Es gab etwas zu tun.

Kurze Zeit später knarrte die Zimmertür, als Megan den Raum betrat. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte sie das Krankenhaus noch nicht verlassen und war deshalb sofort bei ihnen. Don forderte sie auf, ihn zu seinem Elternhaus zu fahren, vorher humpelte er aber noch mal ans Bett und beugte sich zu seinem Bruder hinunter.

"Charlie, ich werde jetzt gehen, aber Amita ist hier und Dad kommt auch gleich wieder. Die beiden bleiben bei Dir", sagte er, bevor er ging.

_Ich weiß, dass Du es schaffen kannst, Don._

Als er nach draußen trat, bemerkte er erst, wie spät es schon war, denn es war dunkel und der Mond stand hoch am Himmelszelt. Es musste Stunden her sein, dass er sich mit seinem Bruder in der Garage unterhalten hatte, es kam ihm aber eher wie Sekunden vor. Schweigend fuhr Megan ihn die wenigen Kilometer. Schon von weitem sah er Larrys Oldtimer in der Auffahrt stehen. Schnellstmöglich ging er in die Garage, wo dieser schon an der Tafel stand und Charlies Zahlenwerk betrachtete.

Don forderte ihn auf, alles zu sagen, was er wusste. Dadurch erfuhr er, was die Formel aussagte, wie er sie berechnet hatte und was er damit bezweckte. Sein Bruder hatte tatsächlich die Lösung gefunden. Es war ein Muster, das den nächsten vermutlichen Tatort vorhersagte. War es wirklich so einfach gewesen? Oder war es doch nur der Genius seines Bruders, der zur Lösung beigetragen hatte? Er wusste es nicht, aber er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Dazu war er aber nicht mehr in der Lage, denn die Geschehnisse des Tages hatten an seinen Kräften gezerrt und er konnte sich kaum noch aufrecht halten. Darum übertrug er seiner Kollegin die Leitung und schickte sie fort, um das Notwendige in die Wege zu leiten. Dann bat er den Freund seines Bruders, ihn wieder ins Krankenhaus zu fahren.

Dort angekommen ging er mit ihm in das Zimmer seines Bruders. Sofort bemerkte er, dass der Schlauch weg war und er nur noch über eine Nasenkanüle mit Sauerstoff versorgt wurde. Charlies Augen waren geschlossen, er schien zu schlafen. Darum wandte er sich von seinem Bruder ab, während Larry ans Bett trat und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und holte tief Luft. Nur Sekunden später sah er seinen Vater auf sich zukommen, dem er nichts erklären wollte. Darum schüttelte er den Kopf, noch bevor Alan ihn etwas fragen konnte. Das Zeichen schien er zu verstehen, denn er kehrte Don den Rücken zu und ging wieder zu seinem anderen Sohn. Doch das nahm er nur noch am Rande mit, denn ihm fielen schon die Augen zu.

--

_Ich bin zurückgekehrt ins Wasser und tauche wieder. Dieses Mal bin ich nicht alleine, denn an meiner Seite ist Don. Um uns herum spannt sich ein Netz, in dem wir geschützt vor Gefahren durch das Wasser gleiten. Hier zeige ich ihm die Schönheit der Mathematik. Pi verneigt sich vor uns, ehe es wieder Kreise schwimmt. Zahlenreihen begleiten unseren Weg. Doch größtenteils sind wir umgeben von den Unendlichkeitszeichen, die mich schon mal begleitet haben. _

--

Er erwachte aus einem langen Schlaf. Die Sonne kitzelte an seiner Nase und blendete seine Augen. Auf ihm war eine Decke ausgebreitet worden. Als er, nachdem er wieder vollkommen wach war, sofort zu seinem Bruder schaute, der in seinem Krankenbett saß und ihn ebenfalls betrachtete, schmerzte sein Nacken vermutlich von einer verdrehten Kopfhaltung während des Schlafs. Charlies Gesicht zierte schon wieder das für ihn übliche Lächeln und die Nasenkanüle war verschwunden. Außer ihnen war niemand im Raum. Kurz massierte Don seinen Nacken, ehe er vorsichtig aufstand und ans Krankenbett trat.

„Wie geht es Dir?"  
„Besser. Die Ärzte haben gesagt, dass ich noch heute nach Hause kann. Was ist mit Dir? Du hast zwölf Stunden geschlafen. Geht's Dir besser?"  
Überrascht schaute Don auf seine Uhr und realisierte, wie spät es war. „Verdammt! Ich muss ins Büro. Wo sind Dad, Amita und Larry?"  
„Entspann Dich, Du musst nicht ins Büro. Megan war vorhin hier und wollte es Dir persönlich sagen, aber Du hast geschlafen. Sie hat mit Colby und David zusammen die möglichen nächsten Ziele meiner Berechnung in Augenschein genommen. Dabei sind sie zufällig dem Täter in die Arme gelaufen, ein gewisser Declan. Er war Angestellter der Feuerwehr, ihm wurde aber vor ein paar Wochen die Kündigung ausgesprochen. Mit den Bränden wollte er sich rächen, zumindest lautet so seine Aussage."

Für einen Moment wurde es still, in dem Don erst einmal das Gesagte verarbeitete. Es war geschafft, der Täter war gefasst, was ein Grund zum Aufatmen war. Zudem ging es seinem Bruder offensichtlich sehr viel besser, so dass sein Leben für den Moment in Ordnung war. Erleichtert und beruhigt zugleich setzte er sich auf Charlies Bett.

„Danke, dass Du mein Leben gerettet hast, Charlie."  
„Das ist für mich selbstverständlich. Du hättest und hast dasselbe getan. Danke!"

Nun nahm er die Hand seines Bruders, zog ihn in eine Umarmung und drückte ihn für einen kurzen Moment. Kurz darauf ließ er seinen Bruder los und begann zu grinsen.

„Wenn mal wieder was sein sollte, redest Du mit mir, Charlie? Ich habe keine Lust, Dir ständig den Arsch aus dem Feuer zu ziehen." Plötzlich wandelte seine Stimmlage und Don wurde ernst. „Mums Tod habe zwar vergessen, aber Dich werde ich nie vergessen kleiner Bruder."

**-Ende-**


End file.
